She Came From No Where
by AlienaCooper
Summary: Possible variation on how the protagonists meet… well read and you’ll see who -oneshot written in an hour spur of the moment, flames no appreciated, not a serious piece of work- please R&R better summery inside -T for safety-


Summery: Our main protagonists meet a woman… no one knows where she is from, who she is or even what she is. She will not even give the information out to those who ask. All they do know is that she is awfully powerful… and though she was not there for long… she made an impact.

Possible variation on how they meet… well read and you'll see. OneShot- no pairings.

She Came From No Where

The number of magicians, sorcerers and different magical beings around were increasing. As were the attempts on Uther's life. Arthur was stressed because of it. Morgana wasn't helping… she was teasing him all over again.

Merlin was getting more and more agitated. His prophesied destiny was becoming more and more troublesome. Giaus was more and more worried about the ever closing net on the truth of Merlin. Further more, Gwen seemed to be even more distant and disorientated than ever.

Things were not going well or smoothly. Neither Arthur or Merlin were having a good time of it. Which is possibly what lead to the argument.

"I've got a life too, your majesty!" snapped Merlin angrily, "I do need some sleep."

"Look I have my duties to attend to! Why else do you think I need a servant."

"Because your lazy? You have no idea how to look after yourself?"

"Who the hell do you think you are?"

"Oh yeah- I'm not allowed to talk to my 'friend' like that because he's the prince! I forgot we're not equals!"

"You got that damn right, servant! Now get out!"

"I was leaving anyway!"

Merlin stormed out of his room and out of the castle. He couldn't bare to see that smug face again. He was so damn full of it… he always got the glory for what he deserved. It was so frustrating!

"Awh… the little warlock's annoyed… isn't that cute…" the voice as though just on the breeze. It was quiet, soft, as though it was the air itself.

Merlin stopped. He peered round. "Who's there?" he demanded.

There was a giggle. "A warlock… but not a smart one…" Another giggle.

Merlin began to get worried. There was no one around… but someone might hear. "Show yourself."

"Can't you see me? I'm right here."

He spun round. There she was. The woman who had been speaking. He stumbled backwards, landing on his behind quite suddenly.

She giggled again, hands to her rose red mouth.

She was stunning. Her skin was whiter than snow, lips redder than blood, her hair blacker than ebony, her eyes brighter blue than the sky itself. Her nose was a little pointed, her lips were rather more sharp than softly drawn. Her cheek bones were high, causing her face to appear gaunt. Her build was small… lithe… like a dancer. Her waist narrow, her bust rather small. She was dressed in what appeared to be leaves sewn together to create a dress. It covered her perfectly. But her long slender limbs were still very visible.

Her long black hair was wild, as though it had never seen scissors or a brush in her life. There were berries and flowers woven in, and she wore a necklace of strung leaves and wild flowers.

She looked like a child of nature. But she was frightening.

"Emerys…" she said softly, looking down at him, a long finger at her lips, "Emerys… that's your name right? Or is is Merlin?" She laughed again. "I can't remember… you have so many names…"

"M-m- Merlin," he stammered.

"Merlin? You like Merlin? All right… Merlin it is."

"W- w- who are you?"

"Me? That's hardly important…"

"What are you here for?"

"I'm sight seeing," she grinned.

"Sight seeing?"

"Yes. I wanted to see a kingdom where witch craft is banned… and yet the princes manservant is a warlock… one blessed with the gifts of natural magic."

"How did you know that?"

"Oh dear… I've said too much." Her blue eyes looked at him with strangely motherly kindness, "well… never mind. Just remember to make up with Arthur… you're both destined for great things."

"Who- are you?"

She smiled at him. "Like I said… that is hardly important."

Then it was as though she had never been there.

Merlin stared at the spot where she had been standing, hyperventilating. What the hell had happened…

*

The next morning, neither Arthur or Merlin really talked to each other. Instead, they more or less glared across the room at one another. Merlin doing his duties silently, Arthur waiting for something to happen. Something to do.

Eventually he couldn't take it any more.

"I'm going," he said shortly.

"Yes sire," Merlin replied flatly.

"Tell father I'll be back later."

"Yes my lord."

"And cut the attitude."

"Yes sire."

Arthur didn't know whether to get angry or start laughing. He compensated by just grunting and walking out with his jacket on. He barely registered walking through the halls, out into the courtyard. He couldn't really remember walking into the stables, saddling his horse, mounting and taking off at a gallop. ALl he knew was the one minute he had turned and left Merlin, the next he was in the middle of the surrounding forests. He had a fairly good idea of where he was… but not really how he got there.

"Damn that stupid servant…" muttered Arthur, dismounting and tying his horse to a tree branch and sitting down, "always with the attitude… why can't he be like the other servants? Just keep his nose out of things… and not get so close…"

He hated arguing with Merlin. It always put him in a bad mood. It felt a little like arguing with a close brother… not that he really knew what the felt like- he was an only child. But… he thought that it was something like having Merlin around.

At the same time, the boy was just a servant! How could he think of someone like that?! Even if they had saved each other's lives more than once… that was besides the point. Arthur was crown prince and Merlin was just a servant… a peasant boy… nothing more…

Right?

"The princeling is confusing." The voice echoed around Arthur's head, whispering in the breeze… as though it was the breeze itself. "The princeling knows what's right… but can't bring himself to do it…"

Arthur jumped to his feet, sword in hand- ready to fight what ever was coming.

"The princeling is scared… what's he scared of?"

"Who's there!" he shouted, "come out!"

"I'm already out," came the reply, "as I told your beloved friend last night… who I am… is hardly of any importance."

"My… where are you?!"

"Look up, my dear, not everything is exactly where you expect it to be."

He did as he was told. There she was. Dark hair, white skin, eyes plucked from the sky itself and an outfit sewn from the leaves of the forest. She wasn't pretty… or beautiful… not like Morgana… but she was striking- utterly arresting. And down right terrifying.

Her long, slender legs were wrapped around the branch above, she hung from them above him upside down. Her wild black hair strewn with berries and flowers would have almost tickled his head if he had been sitting any straighter.

"Wh- wh- who are you?"

"Not important," she replied, "you and Em- no… he likes Merlin… you and Merlin are most certainly very much a like aren't you?" She reached out a hand to touch him. But her fingers hovered centimetres from his face. "Do stop pouting, dear, it makes you look like a child." SHe smiled gently. "You don't know how to live with each other at times do you? You certainly can't live without each other."

"What are you talking about- what are you?"

"Ah… now what is a better question. You have no word for me in your language," she said gently. She let go of the branch, and disappeared from view.

Arthur's eyes widened, but the next think he knew she was standing behind him, elbows on his shoulders.

"I am…" she paused, then whispered in his ear, "magical."

He spun round, she skipped out of his reach.

"More magical than you can imagine!" she laughed, she sounded like a child. "More magical than your father would understand… he'd try to have me killed I'm sure of it… I'm sure he'd love to try." SHe cocked her head to one side, a smirk across her features. Arthur was struck dumb. He had no idea how to react. "What about my little princeling? Would you want to kill me because I am magical? Does that make me evil?"

"No… yes! Maybe… I don't know!" Arthur's mind was in turmoil, "all magic can't be evil- you haven't tried to hurt me yet…" he pushed his hands into his hair in frustration, doubled over, sword at his feet, "I've had magical help in the past… that light… was it magic? I don't know!"

There was a giggle on the air. He looked up. She wasn't there any more.

*

Arthur made it back to the castle later that day… just before it was time for dinner. Merlin was there, waiting for him. From the look on his face he had been worried.

"How was your hunt?" he asked dryly, accepting the reins from Arthur.

"Didn't catch anything," he said sullenly.

"I can see that."

"Look Merlin," snapped Arthur, then stopped himself. That woman from the woods… he couldn't get her out of his head. "I'm sorry…" he sighed.

Merlin stared at him. "You… what?"

"I'm sorry ok," snarled Arthur, "I'm just a bit…" he trailed off waving his hand, "anyway- you cleaned my room?"

Merlin was grinning by then. "Yes my lord, and I'm sorry too."

"Good… good…" Arthur wasn't sure what to say. Neither did Merlin. The two looked at each other. Flushed red, and went on their way. One to the stables, the other to dine with his father.

*

For a week the pair were haunted by the memories of that strange woman, utterly bound to nature. Neither of them could admit to any one, not even each other, they had seen her. Morgana grew worried for Arthur, but did not want to upset him, while Giaus tried to coax it out of his ward with no luck.

The two were not all that quiet, they went on with their daily duties as they came. But every so often by might stop and remember her. Wandering what she was on about.

That was until one day…

There had been a meeting called. Uther was greeting an old friend… a lord who had helped him rid the kingdom of magic.

Everyone met in the main hall, Morgana and Arthur on either side of their father, biological and adoptive. Gwenaviere and Merlin waited in the wings for their masters watching the proceedings. Giaus right near the front.

The lord walked in. A tall man, muscular, scarred from years of battle. He was once handsome, but now was worn by life. He walked in confidently, a slight limp in his right leg, but the king greeted him warmly after accepting his deep bow, gripping the lord at his elbows.

"It has been too long," the king said, sounding pleased.

"Far too long, sire," beamed the lord, "though unfortunately, I had to bring something with me."

"Unfortunately?" Uther looked puzzled.

The lord sighed and snapped his fingers. A moment later two of his servants appeared, across their shoulders was a small wooden beam. Chained to this beam was a woman. She was dressed in green… green leaves sewn together. Her eyes were so blue they looked as though they had been plucked from the skies on a clear day. Her skin whiter than snow. Her hair blacker than ebony. Her lips redder than blood. She was slim, lithe and terrifying.

Everyone in the court drew back from her as she gazed around placidly. While her arms had been chain expertly to the wooden beam, she looked so casual. She stood on her own two feet. As though she was waiting for something to happen. Her expression was far more curious than anything else.

Morgana stared at her. Stared at her hard. The woman caught her look and stared back, her head cocked to one side, meeting the gaze just intently. Morgana couldn't take it, she looked away, flushing red.

Arthur and Merlin on the other hand were the only people in the room who leaned forewords. This was the woman… the woman they had seen.

Across the room the two saw each other looking at her. Their eyes met, at first confusion. Then understanding. They had both seen her before… and now they both knew the other had too.

"Who is this?" Uther demanded, "and what is she wearing?"

"Leaves sire," the lord replied, distastefully, "leaves sewn together, quite skilfully I would say. As for who she is, she will not let on. She keeps saying it is not important."

"It isn't," the woman said, "not yet anyway… I was just curious- that's all." She smiled brightly at Uther. "Oh… it's the king!" she giggled, childishly. Still her voice sounded like a breeze… natural, fully apart of nature. "It's wonderful to finally meet you… I've seen you so many times. But to meet you?" She mocked a curtsy even in her state, forcing the two servants to their knees as she went.

"You are impertinent woman," snapped Uther, "What is wrong with her?"

"I worry that it might be something in her brain," the lord replied, "though… then again… it could be witch craft."

"Witch craft?" Uther demanded, "against her or…?"

"I do not know sire… it might have been used against her. Or else it is the magic she had used finally working against her. I have heard some magic users go mad."

"I'm not mad," the woman said gently, "it is you magic haters would are insane."

"Quiet woman."

Mockingly the woman pressed her lips together, staring at the king with her impossibly blue eyes. Somehow Arthur could not bring himself to look at her.

"We have no evidence that she is a magic user… there are no new ailments in the city… no one is hurt… the dead are not revived… how ever… Giaus."

"Yes my lord." The physician stepped foreword.

"Please examine this woman, tell me if she is mad or not."

"Of coarse…" he bowed deeply and walked close to the woman. He seemed to eye her wearily. Giaus was certain he had seen her before. The question was… where?He reached out to touch her, and found he could without feeling to scared. He examined her eyes, her reactions as the court held their breath.

"Giaus…" she murmured, "ah… I remember you… you were but a boy when you began to dabble in the forbidden arts…"

Giaus paused, but did not stop working. "Who are you?"

"The question is not who, dearest… it's what… it is a shame your kind have no word for me," she laughed out loud, "believe me, physician… you science man… I am no mad woman."

Giaus stepped away, shaking his head. "Inconclusive," he said, "physically nothing has happened to cause her to be mad. But it is entirely possible she has lost her senses in another way."

"My lord," Morgana spoke up, "we need to give her some form of accommodation. The prison cells are no place for a woman like her… if she is truly made she could be a danger to herself."

"If she is a witch, then she is a danger to others."

"Put her in a room… on her own, lock the door, but do not arrest her for something you have no proof of. Until she demonstrates magic, there is little point in jumping to conclusions."

Arthur and Merlin both said nothing. Magic? They had both seen her perform magic… bother were too afraid to speak up.

"Yes… yes I believe Morgana to be right," Uther said, "the woman could simply be mad rather than a witch. I believe myself to be a just king, until she proves otherwise, she shall live in the palace under lock and key."

There was a low slow laugh. As though it erupted for the very earth the castle was built on.

"Magic?" the woman said slowly, "magic? You want to see magic? Oh I do love magic tricks! SHould I…" all of a sudden one of the maids screamed, pulling the cap off her head. A rabbit sat on her head looking thoroughly bemused. "Pull a rabbit from a hat? Or maybe…" suddenly a man servant jumped, as gold coins spilled from behind his ear. "Pull coins from no where? Or… do something really impressive like… speak of the past?" She looked straight at Uther. "My liege, you killed your brother-in-law when he blamed you for your wife's death… and you still blame yourself for her death…"

Uther paled. But she moved on.

"You child… prince Arthur… you always believe it is your duty to do the impossible to prove yourself worthy… you saved your servant from certain death when your father told you not to…"

Arthur stared at her, but said nothing.

"You… Merlin… a young boy from a village… friend to a prince… never fitted in and saved that Prince's life countless times."

Merlin wandered if she would go on. But she stopped.

"Magic? That's not magic… those are tricks." She trailed off, and looked straight at Uther. "Do you want real magic?" From no where flames appeared. Licking up the beam of wood, making the two servants drop it, patting out the hot flames. The fire reached her finger tips, then disappeared.

The wood was unharmed. The servant were checking for wounds… they found none.

"I believe that is magic," she shrugged, "I am not mad… I am something you can never hope to understand, Uther… you are far too close minded… I wished that one day that would not be so… but I no longer believe it possible." She laughed. "Hope for the best expect the worst!" she crowed, "I live by that rule… perhaps you should too…"

Uther stared at her. The whole court was silent. Watching and waiting for more to happen. But the woman stayed put, watching Uther closely. She appeared to be waiting for his next move.

"Throw her in prison, put her in chains… she will be burned at the stake in the morning."

"Uther-"

"Morgana," the woman interrupted, "I believe your name is Morgana…"

"It is…" the young woman replied, almost quietly.

"Moragana… dearest child… he did what is expected of him… what he expects of himself. Do not judge him so harshly."

Morgana had nothing to say in reply. She simply stared at her.

"Take her," snarled Uther.

The lord's servants were unwilling to take the beam again. However two maid brought it upon themselves to take the woman. As they took the beam, they looked momentarily surprised, then incredibly happy as they lead the woman away, flanked by guards.

Quiet ruled the court…

"My liege!" the lord said, "I am sorry for such unnecessary problems."

"No no, it was entirely necessary. We cannot have mad witches running about the place. A magic user is bad enough… but an insane one?" he shuddered, "no… come! We shall have a feast in your honour!" Uther stood, putting an arm about the lord, a sign of friendship, leading most of the procession away.

Arthur, Merlin and Morgana were left looking stunned.

*

Arthur and Merlin met in Giaus' chambers when Giaus was doing his rounds. Both looking scared.

"Why didn't you tell me you'd seen her!" they said as a greeting. They stopped… then stared at one another, grinning.

"I dunno…" sighed Merlin, "thought you might say I was going soft in the head and not believe me."

"Yeah well…" Arthur looked embarrassed, "same here. She just seems too unbelievable…"

"What did she say to you?"

"Just that I was scared… but asked if I was scared of magic. I'm not but I… I dunno, Merlin, she completely confused me! She called me princeling for God's sake! I'm a crown prince and she's calling me princeling!"

"Maybe it means you've got more growing up to do," laughed Merlin.

"What did she say to you?"

Merlin paused. "Something about destiny… and something about sight seeing… in a land where there is so much magic, but it's entirely banned."

Arthur laughed harshly. "She has a point…"

Merlin frowned. "Hey… do you think it's possible?"

"What's possible?"

"To kill her?"

"Everything can be killed…" Arthur said slowly, "everything dies."

"Yeah but…" he sighed, "I just get the feeling… she can't be."

Arthur didn't know what to say in reply. He was being haunted by the same question even if he had sounded confident. She didn't seem scared. She even told Morgana not to judge him. The woman was very strange."

"No kidding…" muttered Merlin.

The two boys sighed.

*

"I'm here to see the prisoner," said Morgana forcefully.

The guards looked at each other, then at Morgana's angry face. Neither had the guts to turn her down. They nodded and moved away. Morgana walked purposefully into the dungeon, quickly followed by Gwen. Gwen had been shaken since the appearance of the woman, but had said nothing.

Morgana practically stormed in, but once she had set eyes on the prisoner, she had nothing to say.

The woman sat in her prison like some sort of queen. Her arms had been let down and instead she was chains on her ankles and wrists. But she sat cross legged, hands in her lap, staring straight up at the barred window. Her eyes were still glittering bright blue. They shone on even in the gloom.

As though she sensed their arrival she turned to them and smiled.

"Morgana and… Gwenaviere? Am I right?"

"Gwen my lady…" muttered Gwen, flushing hot red.

"My lady?" the woman laughed, "lady… my my… what a surprise. Do not call me lady, dear heart."

"So what should we call you?" asked Morgana, quietly.

"You need not call me anything," smirked the woman, "you're guardian is killing me tomorrow."

"Why did you give him an excuse to?" Morgana didn't understand why her voice was so low. The woman had no status, but Morgana felt as though she was looking at someone much higher than her. She didn't understand the sensation.

"It was fun," shrugged the woman, "to see Uther's face so bemused and angry… he was but a child the last time I saw that expression."

"How… old are you?" this time Gwen had asked.

The woman giggled, a hand to her lips. "Oh so old… too old in fact! But… but… I have a little more to go… not long in my eyes- many in yours. Just a little longer… then I can go home… for a time at least."

"Where is home?" breathed Morgana

"Far away," she replied, happily, looking up again, "far far away."

"Why are you here?"

"I thought it would be interesting. It is very interesting!"

"My lady…" began Gwen, "what are you?"

"Ah good… very good… for someone such as yourself, I am glad you have a sharp mind," the woman smiled gently, "that is something that cannot be answered in your terms. Not in a way that you can understand. But I am a creature of nature… shall we put it that way?"

Morgana was entranced by the woman. She was an enigma, she was frightening, terrifying, but… she was maternal and loving at the same time. It was hard to believe she could be both. And yet she was.

"My lady…" Morgana asked, "about… me… do you know?"

"Know? Of coarse I do…" she grinned, almost childishly, "Morgana… trust in your strengths, trust in your dreams."

"Are you sure?"

"I am certain."

Morgana finally met the impossible blue of the woman's eyes. It was like looking at the sun they were so bright. But she endured, it wasn't quite as painful… it felt good.

"And you, Gwen… trust your instincts," the woman said cryptically, "do not forget about woman's intuition."

"I… uh…" she didn't know what to say. Instead she opted to stay quiet. What the woman said scared her.

"Leave now," the woman said cheerfully, "and sleep well."

Not knowing how to reply and no reason to object, the two young women bowed their heads, for no reason apparent to them, and left.

Neither of them looked at each other, or spoke until they reached Morgana's room.

"Gwen?" she said quietly.

"Yes my lady?"

"Talk of this to no one…"

"I wouldn't dare," she replied, "I don't think I could…"

*

It was nearly midnight when Arthur finally built up the guts to go and speak to the lady once more. He made his way down to the dungeons, passed the sleeping guards and found himself staring at the wide awake woman.

The woman smiled. "Well well well… princeling… I was waiting for your visit."

"Y- you were?"

"You have questions. Unfortunately- I can't answer them. Most you must find on your own."

"Why?" asked Arthur, "you seem to know everything!"

"No, dear, I know a little more than you. I am a couple of steps a head… but I am not leaping. Now… your questions?"

"How do you know who I am?"

"I knew your mother," she smiled, "sweet girl… loved flowers."

"My moth- how old are you?!"

"I've been asked that already," she yawned, "ask another."

"How do you know my father?"

"I've watched him banish magic… he just doesn't know what it's doing to him, or this land."

"What do you want with me?"

"Nothing."

"Nothing?"

The woman looked at him intently. "As of right now- nothing."

"Right now? Right… but in the future-"

"It is you who will want me," she smiled, a small hand, weighed down by a shackle went to her mouth. She smiled at him… smirked at him. She looked ethereal… not like an angel… but immoral. The wild black hair… the bright blue eyes… the glowing white skin… the bloody red lips… immortal. And frighteningly so.

"Why?"

"That I must not answer… you will find out soon enough…"

"But who are you?"

"You will find out soon enough."

Arthur's patience ran out. He banged on the bars. "Tell me woman!"

Somehow, the woman was right up against the bars, her fingers locked into her clothing, keeping him close to her, her face pushed up against his.

"Do not pout child," she whispered, "do not demand… be yourself… do what you think is right… and trust your counter part…"

"My counter part?"

"The other side of you…"

"Who is it?"

"You know… you just have to admit it…" She pushed away from him and sat back down, as though nothing had happened and stared up at him. "Go to sleep… you have much to do in the morning, besides watching your father attempt an execution."

Arthur stared at her.

"Go on, sweetheart, go, this isn't the last you'll see of me."

Arthur left. And fast. He hadn't been there long. But being in close proximity to the woman did all too much to him. He did not know how to deal with it. He did not stop moving until he reached his chambers.

Absently he called for Arthur, then realised his servant was already in bed. He chuckled to himself… well he had decided to get ready to visit the 'witch' alone…

*

Restless, Merlin crept out. He had to. He had to see the great dragon. He would know what was going on. Better than anyone else. Even Giaus was lost about the woman.

He practically ran towards the cave where the dragon was kept. But as he neared, he heard singing. A woman's voice… unearthly… unreal… but he could still hear it. He continued cautiously. The singing continued. It was beautiful.

As he entered the cave, her found the dragon sitting on the perch where he normally spoke to Merlin. Today, someone was with him. The woman… the wild magic woman was with him. She was sitting on his front foot, stroking his leg, as the dragon's eyes were closed.

"You!" it came bursting out of him before he could stop it.

The singing stopped. The woman looked at him and smile.

"Soon-to-be-mighty-warlock!" she beamed, teasing him, "how might I help you."

Under her gaze Merlin felt naked… beyond naked! He felt as though even single aspect about him had been exposed. It was too strange.

"How are you… here?" he stammered.

She laughed happily, it sounded oddly like a mix between birds twittering and water bubbling. He'd never heard anything like it.

"Do you think something like bars could keep me?"

Merlin stared at her, then shook his head. "No… so… are you going to escape?"

"No… not yet anyway. I don't want the king to miss out on his fun."

"Miss… that's a little cruel."

"Hummm… maybe…" she looked at the dragon, "this one's pluckier than the others," she said, sounding almost fond, "all the others were so formal until I wound them up a little."

"He is the man that has been spoken of."

"I know I know… the might King of England's other half… two separate people- different sides of the same coin and all of that," somehow the woman almost sounded as though she was a child talking to an elder and being rather cheeky about it. Yet the moment she looked back at Merlin, he wandered how he could ever have thought it.

"Emerys… Merlin… its Merlin you like right?"

"Yes," he replied, almost formally.

"You don't seem to have all the many questions…"

"I only have one… and you've probably been asked it already."

"Go on…"

"What's your name?"

The woman suddenly looked surprised. "My name? My name? No one's asked me that yet. Who are you and what are you yes- but not what is my name."

Merlin waited… but she didn't continue. "Will you tell me?"

"I wish I could child… I have no real name… not like you do. I am known by many labels… but none of which are my 'name' as it were."

"So… what are you? Human? Immortal?"

She put her head to one side. "Both and neither," she said cryptically, "you will learn of me in years to come… mostly in myths and legends, but I am there. I am closer related to dragons and Sidhe… though neither are my kin. I think… yes… elves… you would call someone like me an elf. But even then- that's not what I am." She giggled again, that same breezey giggle. "There you go warlock- now you know more than your friends." She pressed a long finger to her lips. "But keep it a secret," she whispered, breathily.

"Of coarse…" Merlin paused, almost wanting to say good night. "My lady… elf… will I ever find out one of these labels of yours?"

"Of coarse- tomorrow at my execution," she smiled at him, it was suddenly maternal. Almost like his mother smiling at him. "Now… go to bed- it is late, and you must sleep. Giaus needs you in the morning."

Merlin didn't really know what to say. He was half frozen to his spot. Questions kept bubbling, but disappeared just as they came to mind.

The woman… the elf came floating down to him. He had never really appreciated how tall she was. She was about as tall as he. He wished he could have described her as beautiful- but she simply wasn't. There was too much to her to rightfully call her even pretty.

"To your mind at rest, dear one," she said softly, "you will learn more as the years progress. You are still young. You are no longer a boy… but there is still so much to go."

"Will I see you again?"

"Perhaps… I believe we will- but fate and destiny… well… they are not set in stone. It is certain that you and Arthur have your paths entertained… but how it happens… that's up to you. Fate and destiny still have to put up with your choice… free will is there for a reason."

Merlin gazed at her face, she looked back at him, almost studying. Suddenly she bent forewords and kissed his forehead. "Go to bed," she said softly.

"I hope we meet again," was all Merlin said before leaving.

As he walked through the tunnel, he heard the wo- elf singing again. Her haunting voice echoing off the walls. He paused for a moment. Then smiled. Who ever… what ever she was, she was someone he hoped to never forget. He was sure he couldn't.

*

Noon the next day. The pyre had been built, the towns people had gathered, even the visiting lord's people had gathered. They were all waiting for the woman to be brought out.

Morgana and Gwen watched from their window, still not sure if the woman would actually be killed or not that day.

Arthur stood beside his father at the balcony, watching almost worriedly.

Merlin stood in the crowd, waiting for Giaus who had insisted on given the woman one last check for madness, insisting that the magic could be stopped if the madness stopped.

He wandered how his mentor and guardian was doing.

In the dungeons, Giaus asked question after question, examining the woman's head to the best of his abilities. Still nothing… she still seemed sane. She kept the same personality, what she said made sense and she just generally seemed to be a normal person. Apart from her mysterious comments and her giggles at things around her. She was about to die and she seemed to be having fun.

"Miss, do you not understand the position you are in?" Giaus insisted, "you are to die!"

"Am I? Really? Please Giaus… think about this properly… do you honestly believe that I will die today?"

"Why not? You are to be burned."

"Ah… but think of the dragon."

Giaus stared at her. "Think of the dragon?" he muttered.

She smiled at him, and kissed his hand. "Teach the little warlock well… you are the only man for the job…"

Giaus didn't know what to say. Just then, the guards came.

"Is your examination complete?" asked one of the guards.

"Yes," Giaus sighed heavily, turning away from the woman, "she is sane… just," he added in a mutter. The woman obviously heard as she giggled for no other apparent reason.

"Very," the same man said, "then it is time."

The woman held out her hands for the shackles. "Goodie," she beamed, "I like fire."

The guard frowned. "Are you sure she's sane?"

Giaus sighed heavily. "Yes…"

The guard shook his head, and put her in the shackles and chains, and lead her out with her escort of four. She glanced back at Giaus and waved brightly, before leaving the dank of the dungeons.

"Where have I see her before…" he thought to himself, he just could not place her. Shaking his head, he quickly followed.

The moment the woman was lead out to the pyre, silence fell on the present crowd. She was lead up to the stake, and tied there, still in her attire of leaves, berries and flowers.

She was trust up, about to be set on fire, with wild tangled hair… yet she looked the most regal person there. Even Uther looked a little worried about burning her.

"This woman has been convicted of using magic! An offence in my kingdom that shall no be over looked! Magic is evil, and those who use magic can only be evil! As such, the magic users fate is death! Woman- do you have anything to say?"

She looked up at him. Solemnly for a moment. The smiled. "You're cute," was all she said. Completely straight face.

Uther's face went bright red. No one could tell if it was from embarrassment or anger. "LIGHT THE PYRE!" he shouted.

The guards stepped forewords, their burning torches in hand. They thrust the fire into the hay. It immediately caught light. Soon there was a fire blazing, getting closer and closer to the woman.

Merlin, Arthur, Morgana and Gwen watched on in anticipation. Giaus watched from a distance, unsure of what was going to happen next. The woman never lost her smile, she gazed up at Uther, her impossibly bright eyes transfixed on him. He was no longer looking at her, it was as though he couldn't bare to.

The fire reached her bare feet. It licked up her legs. People held their breath as they waited for her screams. Nothing came.

Then… there was a giggle.

Then more… her giggles kept increasing. Soon she was in hysterics.

"I'm sorry I'm sorry," she gasped, "this is too much- it tickles!" She heaved a sigh. "All right- I guess enough is enough." She froze the fire, and looked up.

Arthur looked around. Everything had stopped. Nothing was moving, not even the people. It wasn't that time had slowed down… it had stopped. He looked at the woman again, but she was standing right in front of him, sitting on the edge of their balcony looking straight at him.

"What's happened?" He tried to move- but found her couldn't but for his eyes and mouth.

She ignored him. "Look after your father," she said seriously, "look after yourself. Trust your instincts and believe in magic." It was like they were instructions. "And only keep the friends you would trust with your life close to you…"

"Of coarse but-"

"You will see me again… when you're all grown up."

"B-" she had gone.

Merlin glanced around. No one was moving. Time had stopped entirely. Not slowed. Stopped. He looked around for the woman, and found her standing right in front of him. he tried to move towards her but found he couldn't.

"You did this?"

"Of coarse."

"It's incredible!"

"You'll learn to do something similar… Merlin- you wished to know a name of mine?"

"Yes…"

"Lady of the Lake- remember it, and remember it well. We will meet again… in many years to come. Look after your friends… they need you more than you could ever imagine."

"I promise."

She smiled at him, then disappeared. Next thing he knew time had started up again. Merlin glanced at Arthur, he looked as though he had just been interrupted and was trying to speak, but there was nothing to speak to.

The two boys looked to the pyre. The woman was still there, but the fire had froze. She had doubled over, holding her sides. She was no longer shackled…

"Oh oh oh… that was far too much!" she giggled, "I am sorry I can no longer be of any more entertainment, but that tickling was far too torturous!"

"How… how…" stammered Uther.

She looked up at him, her eyes wide and sparkling. "Magic," she whispered.

And disappeared like a whisper on the breath of a breeze.


End file.
